totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
1. Powrót na Wawanakwa
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ''' '''Chris: Witajcie ! Tu Chris Mclean. 24 starych zawodników będzie walczyć po raz kolejny tu, na Wawanakwa. I tym razem znów o milion dolarów ! Chcecie wiedzieć kto zwycięży, a kto popłynie łódką przegranych ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Port Wyspy Chris: Już płyną pierwsze osoby. Katie i Sadie ''': Powracamy ! Nareszcie ! '''Chris: Witajcie dziewczyny. Katie i Sadie: Cześć Chris ! Chris: Kolejna, a raczej kolejne osoby ! Jak to się stało ? Na statku całują się Geoff i Bridgette, a obok nich siedzi Courtney Courtney: Mój statek rozbił się ze statkiem Geoffa. Bridgette: Dobrze, że w tym czasie byłam niedaleko. Courtney: Ale za to musiałam cały czas was oglądać, jak się całujecie ! Chris: Dobra, dobra. Wejdźcie. Płyną finaliści z Totalnej Porażki W Trasie. Courtney: To on już nie jest robotem ! Nadal jest przystojny... Alejandro: Ta operacja dużo mnie, a raczej nas kosztowała. Uśmiecha się do Heather Courtney: Przecież to ja miałam być z tobą. Ja, a nie ona ! Bierze młotek i biegnie z nim w stronę Heather Alejandro: Wiem, ale to przeszłość. Nawet nie chciałem z tobą być. Byłaś jedynie moją pomocniczką. Courtney: Ale jak... Pożałujesz tego. Chris: Zostawcie swoje sprawy na później. Już płyną kolejne statki. Przypływa Trent Trent: Cześć ! Katie i Sadie: Cześć Trent ! Trent: Dziewczyny przerabialiśmy to już. Katie: No wiem. Sadie: Ale i tak... Katie: ...ciebie... Sadie i Katie: '...kochamy ! ''Przypływa Cody '''Cody: Co ? Nie ma Sierry ? Chris: Jeszcze nie przypłynęła. Cody: Oby nie przyłynęłą Chris: A jednak... Przypływa statek ze Sierrą Sierra: Cody !!! Nareszcie bedziemy razem !!! Cody: O nie ! Dlaczego ona uczepiła się akurat mnie ? Sierra: Bo jesteś taki słoooodki !!! Cody: No dobra. Jakoś to zniosę. Chris: Mamy dopiero 10 osób ! Gdzie reszta zawodników ? Trent: Chyba już płyną. Przypływają Owen i Izzy Izzy: Juhu. Już jesteśmy. Owen: Ale jedzenie na statku było takie dobre. Izzy: Tylko nie rozumiem dlaczego tamten kucharz zaczął na nas krzyczeć Chris: Kolejni płyną. Przypływają statki z Gwen i Duncanem Courtney: Teraz przypłynęły nasze papużki nierozłączki. Gwen: Przestań Courtney. Przeciez my już nie chodzimy ze sobą. Courtney: Akurat. Duncan: Ale to prawda. Szczerze to ty jesteś ładniejsza od niej. Courtney: Zjeżdżaj cieniasie. Duncan: Co ? Przypływa Noah Noah: Kolejny sezon z tymi samymi osobami. Super. Owen: To jest super no nie. Noah: Tak. Chris: Zostało jeszcze 9 osób Przypływają Lindsay i Beth oraz Justin Chris: No to teraz jeszcze 6 osób. Przypływa nasza gwiazda. Wszyscy: O nie ! Przypływa Blaineley Blaineley: Witajcie wszyscy tu obecni. Heather: Po co przyjechałaś ? Blaineley: A jak myślisz ! Chris: Zostawcie to na póżniej. Płyną teraz ostatnie osoby. Przypływają Tyler, LeShawna, Harold, DJ i Eva Chris: Skoro wszyscy przyjechali to zaczynamy zadanie ! Las Chris: Podzielimy was na cztery grupy. W pierwszej i drugiej finaliści, w trzeciej najgorsze osoby z każdej edycji, a w czwartej znajdzie się reszta. Gwen: Ale ich jest więcej. Chris: I dlatego nie będą uczestniczyć w zadaniu. Wszyscy stoją zdziwieni Chris: Więc pierwsza grupa: Owen, Beth, Alejandro i Cody. W końcu byłeś w finałowym odcinku. Cody: Ale super. Chris: Druga grupa: Gwen, Duncan i Heather. A trzecia to Eva, Bridgette i Geoff oraz Harold. Waszym zadaniem bedzie wydostanie się z lasu. A my będziemy was oglądać w tym luksusowym samolocie. Gwen: A jaka jest nagroda ? Chris: Walczycie o to kto ma być kapitanami drużyn, a kapitan ma nietykalność w pierwszej eliminacji drużyny. Heather: I tyle ? Chris: No i jeszcze lot tym samolotem na dzień. Gwen: A to mamy o co walczyć. Duncan: Razem to wygramy. Gwen: Czy ja wiem. Chris: Start ! Beth: Szopy ! Skąd się tu wzieliście ? Możecie mi pomóc Podczas gdy Beth rozmawia z szopami Heather i Alejandro szukają wyjścia Heather: No gdzie ono może być Alejandro: Na pewno nie tu. Przynajmniej tak mówi mi ta zabawka. Chris( z samolotu ): Alejandro i Heather zostajecie wyeliminowani z gry. Heather: Ale ja przecież nic nie zrobiłam. Chris: Ale widziałaś ten gadżet, więc będzie tak sprawiedliwiej. LeShawna: A od kiedy ty jesteś sprawiedliwy ? Chris: Nie jestem, ale chcę zobaczyć pojedynek pomiędzy Gwen a Duncanem. Gwen: Przecież ja z nim nie chodzę. Chris: Udowodnij. Gwen: Dobra. Teraz zobaczysz Courtney. Gwen kopie Duncana w krocze i niespodziewanie wychodzi z lasu Gwen: I co teraz ? Chris: Gratuluję Gwen. Jesteś kapitanem pierwszej, a raczej drugiej drużyny. Gwen: Beth ! Co tu robisz ? Beth: Weszłam podziemnymi tunelami. Gwen: No dobra. Lepiej dla mnie jeśli się jej nie zapytam jak to zrobiła. Chris: Została już tylko jedna grupa, a mianowicie Bridgette i Geoff, Eva i Harold. Reszta do samolotu. Tymczasem u Evy, Harolda, Bridgette i Geoffa Harold: A ci dalej się całują. Też bym tak chciał z LeShawną, ale nie wiem czy ona dalej mnie chce. Eva: Dłużej tego nie zniosę ! Zaczyna biec niszcząc wszystkie drzewa za sobą Chris: I mamy ostatniego kapitana. Teraz będziecie wybierać drużyny. Wybieranie drużyn Chris: Teraz będziecie losować osoby, które będą z tobą w drużynie. Zaczyna Beth, potem Gwen, a osoby, które zostaną będą w drużynie Evy. Beth: No to... Trent, Katie, Alejandro, LeShawna, Sadie, Harold i Izzy. Chris: Gwen, twoja kolej. Gwen: No cóż... Lindsay, Justin, Noah, Cody... Geoff: Ale zaczęłaś. Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać Gwen: To nie moja wina. Dalej Geoff, Bridgette i DJ. Widzisz. Chris: Reszta, czyli Sierra, Duncan, Heather, Blaineley, Tyler, Courtney i Owen lądują w drużynie Evy. Kapitanowie czas na lot. Geoff( toaleta zwierzeń ): 'Jestem z Bridgette w drużynie !!! Ale super. ''Geoff i Bridgette się całują '''Gwen: No i zaczyna się powtórka z Planu Katie: Ale super, że jesteśmy razem w drużynie Sadie: No. Też sie cieszę. I jeszcze są LeShawna i Beth, no i Trent. Katie: Nareszcie będzie nasz Chris: Drużyna Beth będzie się nazywać Dzikie Niedźwiedzie, Gwen - Wrzeszczące Goryle, a Evy - Zabójcze Pstragi. Courtney: Ale jak Pstrągi mogąbyć zabójcze. Gwen: W końcu to Chris wymyślił. Chris: To dziś na tyle. Kto wygra, kto przegra, kto kogo znienawidzi, a kto kogo pokocha. Tego się dowiecie w Powrocie Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki